


Misplaced In The Multiverse

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: After the events of Undertale's pacifist run, Doctor Alphys has been meddling with the idea of resets. While trying to create a device that would make resets possible, she accidental rearranges the time lines shuffling Frisk into the Underfell universe. The Underfell monsters have reclaimed the world and waged war on the humans. Now Frisk must find her way back before the evil versions of her friends kill her. Or can she bring everyone back together?





	1. Delivering The Letter

"Human! I need you to do me a favour!" Undyne screamed as she kicked in the door of the skeleton brothers house, startling the three occupants inside.

Frisk had moved in with Sans and Papyrus after breaking the barrier. Even though they now had access to the surface, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and many other monsters stayed in the underground. They had built lives down there and enjoyed their community. Of course they went up to the surface a lot and enjoyed every minute of each visit, but they still loved their homes. 

Frisk and Sans looked up at Undyne as she entered the home, ripping the video game controller out of Frisk's hand. Papyrus walked out of the kitchen holding a pot of spaghetti. A very odd atmosphere swept over the house.

"She was going for a high score. You could have waited like five minutes." Sans said with a laugh.

"NO TIME!" Undyne screamed, slamming a letter down on Frisk's lap, "I need you to take this to Alphys! It's important!"

Frisk picked up the letter and nodded, not thinking anything of it. Undyne does this quite a lot. It's understandable though. She hates the Hotlands. She always makes Frisk take any letters or items to Alphys. It was not an odd request so like always, Frisk got up and began putting on her coat and boots.

"Be careful out there kid. Don't get COLD FEET!" Sans Joked.

Papyrus let out a huge sigh, "Sans must you? That was terrible! You'll distract the human."

"Ah come on Pap, I've got a skeleTON of these skelePUNS!" He laughed.

Papyrus hid a smile while he turned again, to face Frisk. "Be home soon human, I'm making spaghetti!"

She left the home and closed the door behind her. While making her way towards the Hotlands, she passed by many friendly monsters and humans. The Underground had a much more, friendly atmosphere since the barrier was broken. After some time adjusting, humans and monsters managed to put their differences behind them and become friends. Sometimes they still have issues but otherwise, the world is once again peaceful and happy. 

Soon she reached the Hotlands and Dr. Alphys's lab. She knocked on the door and heard the sound of rustling papers and mechanical clanking stop. There were now footsteps on the floor, coming towards the door. 

"H-Hello?" Dr. Alphys asked from behind the door. 

Frisk knocked again, "it's Frisk." 

"O-Oh why didn't y-you say so?" She asked as she opened the door.

Frisk walked into the lab. There was a distinct smell of ramen noodles wafting through the air, mixed with all sorts of strange other smells of chemicals and who knows what else. Mettaton EX was plugged into the wall in the corner, recharging. 

"Hello darling!" He winked.

"Good evening Mettaton. Looking as good as ever. I saw your performance last night. Spectacular as always." 

"Of course it was dear. Thank you." 

"Anyway, Alphys I have another letter from Undyne," she said as she handed her the letter. 

"O-Oh another l-letter?" She squealed with joy.

Frisk took this time to really look around. It was always interesting seeing what new inventions she had cluttering up her desk. This time the walls had blueprints all over it and a heavy metal machine was lying on the desk. It gave Frisk a terrible feeling. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Alphys? What's this?" 

"T-that? It's um.. it's a device that.. um.. i-it can reset. Y-you know, in case something h-happen to y-you." She went red and avoided eye contact with Frisk.

Frisk couldn't think of anything to say at first. She had never thought about what would happen if she couldn't reset the world. If something went wrong and she couldn't fix it. But she knew it was too dangerous to let others have that power. She sighed: "Alphys that's not safe. That's a lot of power that could be stolen and misused. I think you should reconsider." 

"B-but what if i-it's an emergency?" 

"I don't know Alphys," she shrugged, "I'm just worried."

"So am I F-Frisk. I-I won't tell anyone. No one b-but you and m-me would know. And i-it doesn't work anyway."

After a moment to think, Frisk responded with, "fine. Just make sure no one knows. There are people out there who would use it for all the wrong reasons."

Alphys nodded, "no one will know."

And with that, Frisk was satisfied. She left the lab and began walking home. As she wandered back into Snowdin she noticed that it looked a little different than usual. She didn't know what it was. The lighting? Maybe she was just tired? Whatever it was, something was definitely different. Then she walked into Sans and Papyrus's house. That's when she realised it wasn't just her. Something was wrong.


	2. Misplaced In The Multiverse

Looking around the small house, she knew that it wasn't her home. Almost as if someone new had moved in while she was out for her walk. But Sans and Papyrus were still living there, they just weren't the ones she knew. There was a skeleton in the house who was not the one she lived with. She felt a chill down her spine.

A small skeleton in dark clothing, with a gold tooth and angry demeanor was lying on the couch watching television. He was breathing heavily, like an angry predator. He let out a sigh that was almost a growl and sat up but did not turn around. "I suppose you want to sit eh boss?" He growled. Noticing that his brother was not responding with some snarky comment or attitude, he turned around to see Frisk standing there. He jumped to his feet, his left eye glowing a deep red colour. "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my house, you filthy human?!"

"S-Sans? Is that you?" Asked Frisk.

"How do you know my name?" He raised his hand.

She felt his grip on her soul. She was frozen in fear as she was lifted into the air and thrown back down roughly, but before he could do anything more, the front door swung open and Papyrus came strutting into the house. As he looked over at the scene in front of him, he let out a low, gritty laugh. 

"Again Sans? Where'd you find this one?"

"She just walked in. Figured I'd teach her a lesson," he smirked.

"Oh I can't wait brother. I see her trembling already." 

Bones were now materializing out of thin air, pointing directly at her. Tears were running down her face at this point and a million thoughts were running through her head. One thought that stood out the most was that she wasn't sure what would happen if she died here. She didn't even know where here was. If this Sans killed her, could she reset, or was that it? She knew that she couldn't risk it. As the bones flew at her, she was filled with determination.


	3. Fighting With The Brothers

The bones flew towards her very quickly but she dodged them expertly. Sans growled and threw more at her. She dodged most of them as well, but one scraped the side of her face. This did not discourage her though. She wiped the blood off of her cheek with her sleeve and gave Sans the most determined look she could muster.

She spared him. 

He threw more bones at her, growling every time she dodged. Papyrus was howling with maniacal laughter as another bone scraped her leg and a second bone pierced the skin on her right ear taking a chunk off of the top. She whimpered in pain.

She spared him again.

This time Sans aimed Gaster Blasters at her. She managed to roll out of the way right before they vaporized her. The blast left a gaping hole in the floor leading down to the basement but neither of the brothers seemed to care. They were more focused on her.

She spared him once again. "Sans please, I don't want to fight you," she pleaded.

"Oh, you think you can trick me that easy? Nice try kid." 

Spare.

"Nice try sweetheart." 

With the wave of his hand, a blue bone was thrown at her, lodging itself in her chest, directly through her heart. She stopped moving knowing that if she moved it would rip through her heart, flesh, and bone. She was trapped now. What more could she do? Trying not to move her torso, she looked around at the weapons surrounding her. Her eyes met Sans's one glowing eye. 

Her friend, her best friend was about to kill her. She knew that this was not the one she knew before. He was not the one she had befriended as she attempted to save the monsters and return them to the surface. He was not the Sans who had treated her to lunch at Grillby's or sold her hot dogs on her adventure. Not the one who passed judgement on her before she fought King Asgore. And he was definitely not the Sans who she lived with. No, this was not the one who saved her many times, who watched over her, who protected her, but the dark, evil, other Sans whom she had never met before. 

"Sans!" There was authority in her voice now. Perhaps, if begging didn't work, force might. "I do not want to fight you! What gives you the right to kill me? I made a mistake and walked into your house! I never hurt you, I didn't fight back! I am sparing you!" 

It hurt her to yell at someone. She didn't enjoy hurting anyone physically or verbally but her life was on the line now, and to her surprise, this tactic seemed to be working. The blue bone in her chest seemed to fade away and she could finally take a breath. The bones surrounding her dropped to the floor and faded away. Sans began howling with laughter.

Papyrus, however, was getting mad again. "Brother finish her! What are you doing?"

"Eh? Come on Paps! This human's hilarious! Not like the other ones we've had around here." 

"That's just like you. Slacking off and making excuses even when you had the kill in sight. You are a lazy, arrogant, idiotic, self-centered, waste of space! I'll do it myself!" 

Papyrus threw bones at her without hesitation. She put her hands in front of her in a feeble attempt to save herself but nothing hit her. Not even a scratch. She looked up to see the backside of an evil, red tinted Gaster Blaster shielding her from the bones. 

"Oh, so I'm a waste 'ah space eh? Self-centered eh? Lazy? I'll give ya that one," he smirked, "but I sure as hell ain't an idiotic, waste of space." 

He snapped his finger and the Gaster Blaster in front of her fired its red magic at Papyrus. Papyrus dodged it with great skill and summoned his own magical attacks.

Though it was pure chaos in the house, nothing was directed towards Frisk. Nothing even came close to hitting her. She wanted to run out while the two were fighting and normally she would suppress the urge to run in a bad situation but she saw no way that she could help these two, so she gave in.

She made her way carefully to the front door, opening it as quietly as she could but she couldn't control herself as she turned back around to look at the brothers. Sans met her gaze while a Gaster Blaster blocked an attack from Papyrus. He raised his hand, grabbing onto her soul again and threw her out of the house. The door slammed shut behind her.


	4. Talking With Sans

She landed on a soft pile of freshly fallen snow outside of the brothers house. The house itself was shaking from the battle raging inside. Windows were illuminated by magic blasts and broken by bones. Snow and shingles were shaking loose off of the roof and falling onto the snow covered ground below. 

She sat up, virtually uninjured from the throw. With the adrenaline in her system receding, bringing her back to normal and her heart rate back down, she remembered the gash in her ear. She put her hand over it and winced as her fingers made contact with the wound. It wasn't as bad as the pain would suggest. It didn't take a lot out of her ear. It would be a noticeable scar but it certainly would heal. 

Not wanting to stay near the homicidal brothers, she wandered off towards Waterfall. Perhaps she could talk to Alphys and she could tell her what happened to the boys. She soon found out that it wasn't just Sans and Papyrus, however. It was everyone. 

Throughout Waterfall she met many monsters who were not pleased with her presence. A red eyed monster kid had ratted her out to an even more extreme and angry Undyne than she was used to. She found herself running for her life again. As she ran, she searched frantically for a place to hide. Sans's sentry station was just up ahead, in front of the bridge to the Hotlands. Sans was sitting inside the booth, fast asleep. She ducked inside the station, hiding at his feet. He awoke with a start and looked down towards her.

"Please don't rat me out. It's Undy-"

She was cut off by Undyne's screams of rage. She ran up to the bridge, stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. 

"Where'd the human go?!" she screamed.

Sans looked down at the human at his feet again, then looked up at Undyne. She was sweating profusely and enraged by the sudden disappearance of her human prey. 

"Well?!" she screamed again.

He shrugged, "I don' know. I was sleeping till you showed up."

"Ugh, You're so useless!" 

Sans calmly raised his hand, clutching her soul tightly. She was terrified immediately. 

"This is strike two Undyne. Do not cross me again. Do you understand?" There was a pause where no-one said anything. His grip tightened.

"Ok-ok! I'm sorry Sans! I'm sorry." 

"Damn right you are. Now get out of my sight!" He threw her back towards waterfall with the flick of his wrist. "Get dunked on." She made her way back on the trail and out of sight. Sans kicked his feet up onto the booth, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. "She's gone. You can come out now sweetheart." 

She crawled out from underneath the table, "thank you." 

"Eh, it's no problem kiddo," he chuckled.

"No really, thank you Sans. And... thank you for earlier too. I'm sorry I'm the reason you fought with Papyrus."

"Nah. We fight all the time."

"But... why would you save me three times?"

"You were interesting. It's better keeping you alive." 

She thought about his words carefully. He might be an angrier, more aggressive Sans, but he was still Sans and he still loved disrupting the natural order. He opened one eye to look at her when she didn't respond.

"You weren't expecting me to say 'I love ya,' were ya? 'Cause you'd be pretty disappointed." 

"No." she said blandly. 

"So... where'd ya come from? I haven't seen a human in a long time. I mean, 'ccept when the brat came down here. What a mess that was. She looked a lot like you. Nice like you too. God she was annoying sometimes... her and her stupid flower friend."

"What happened to her?" Frisk asked, sitting on the sentry station desk. 

"Well," he leaned back even more, teetering dangerously over the edge of the Hotlands above a river of magma, "she freed us but, not in a good way. She never made it out. She was caught fighting Asgore and..." he trailed off, "when she couldn't win, she gave up, her spirit was broken by this place... just like mine."

This hit Frisk very hard. She too, had had trouble trying to survive certain attacks by monsters that took her many time to learn, but she had never thought of quitting. It wasn't an option to her and yet, the her from this world had given up so easily. 

Sans was upset now. He was looking down at the ground, hands in his pockets and chair legs all firmly on the ground, "Asgore took her soul and the other six, and by the next day, there were no humans left. None that we've seen at least. Once again, we had no enemies but ourselves. We all turned on each other again." He laughed pathetically, "I wish the kid hadn't given up. I hopped she's be the one to stop it all."

A sudden realization had hit him. He was saying this all to someone, it wasn't in his mind, it was out loud and worst of all, to a human, a human he didn't know. He regained his angry composure but it soon lost its' accountability when he looked down at the bright eyes of the girl in front of him. She was smiling up at him. It was a real, genuine, reassuring smile. Then, without warning, she hugged him. 

"Sans it's ok. I know it's sad, and I can tell you miss her a lot, but I'm here to help. I'm not from here. In my world, you and I are best friends. Oh, and humans and monsters live together in harmony on the surface. I can't bring the humans back but I sure can help you guys! Then I'll go home to my world." 

What had she just signed herself up for? Damn her good nature. Well She had said it now, so it was official. She had to save the world again. 

"I'm in kid. What do we do?" Sans winked at her.


	5. Uniting The Brothers

The first job in her mind was uniting the brothers. She grabbed Sans's hand and ran him back towards Waterfall. He quickly started huffing and puffing.

"Hey, I dunno anything about your Sans but I don't run," he stopped, "come on. I know a shortcut." He started walking towards a wall. Frisk was giggling at him. "What?" he growled

"My Sans always says that and he doesn't like running either."

She walked towards the wall with Sans. She blinked and when she opened her eyes she was outside the brothers house again. The windows had boards over the areas that were broken in the fight and Papyrus was on top of the roof mumbling angrily with nails between his teeth and a hammer in his hand, mending and replacing the shingles.

"So what's your plan kid?" Sans whispered.

"Well... I was thinking we could just talk it out. I'm sure he'll come around." He gave her a questionable look of obvious disbelief. "Just trust me Sans. Trust me. I'll be inside waiting."She walked inside without another word.

Sans looked up at his brother. "Hey Paps! Come down here!" He didn't know if Papyrus was ignoring him or if he actually didn't hear him so he cupped his hands around his mouth to make himself louder. "Paps! Get down here!" Still nothing.

With the snap of his fingers bones, he was up on the roof in front of his brother. Papyrus merely growled at the sudden appearance of his brother. "What do you want brother? I'm busy cleaning up the mess you made!"

"Eh don't blame me for your bad aim pal. Come on inside though. I got a surprise for ya."

Papyrus laughed, "Yeah right. I am not falling for that one again."

"This ain't a trick bro. Come on."

"Never. I'm busy doing work, unlike you!"

Sans sighed, grabbing Papyrus's hand. They were brought into the house using San's teleportation magic.

"Dammit Sans! Did I or did I not just tell you that I was busy!" he said crossing his arms.

"What can I say Paps? I enjoy spending time with ya." he growled.

Frisk cleared her throat bringing the brothers attention over to her. She was sitting on the couch looking at them with a smile on her face. She had moved two chairs into the living room facing each other just in front of the couch.

"Come and sit down, you two."

Papyrus gave her a terrible look and growled under his breath, arms still crossed. His eyes flaming from pure rage. "The human is back, Sans."

"Yeah I brought her here. Sit down."

He sat down in one of the chairs. Papyrus was suspicious but he didn't want to start another fight in the house. There was still so much work to do to repair the damages so he sat opposite his brother, in front of the human.

"If you try anything, I will personally destroy you. I will enjoy it too, human. " he said to Frisk.

"I'm not going to hurt either of you. We're here to make friends."

Papyrus laughed, "make friends? How idiotic!" He caught sight of Sans's glowing eye and settled down. "Fine! Lets 'make friends'."

"Good. Both of you look at each other. Go on, look." They looked at each other. "Now I want you too say something nice to the other."

Both laughed this time. Sans looked back over to Frisk, "I thought you had a better plan than that kid. There's nothing good we can say to each other."

"I don't buy it.' she said. "You two love each other whether you care to admit it or not. Just try please. Say something you like about your brother. Look at Papyrus and tell him something nice."

"Eh... Ok. Paps I..." he scratched the back of his skull.

"Here let me help by telling you a story. In my world, you two are really close. You would do anything for each other, even if that meant splitting the fabric of reality itself. You're more than brothers, you're best friends. You two would kill for each other but never hurt each other. You two mean everything to each other. This may not be my world, but you two are still you two and you still love each other."

Sans sighed, "alright, alright. Papyrus? You're a... cool bro." Papyrus wasn't buying it. "I don' know. I guess I look up to you." Sans's eyes lowered to the floor. "You're real strong and..." Papyrus seemed to lose a little of his angry discomposure, loosening the tight folds of his arms that were still over his chest. "I guess I feel safe beside ya. I sleep a lot ya know, so I guess it's easier for me to let my guard down like that around ya. I'm no good at this mushy stuff you know, but , I'm glad you're my brother."

Frisk was beaming over them. Sans was still looking down at the floor and scratching the back of his skull. Papyrus however; was focused on his brothers face. He was in pure shock. Never had either of the brothers given or received such kind words, especially not to or from each other. Neither had even seen the other one smile for real. Sans's permanent smile was never genuine but now, it seemed like the weight had lifted and something in his eyes gave off an indication of happiness.

Papyrus placed his hand on Sans's shoulder, prompting him to look up from the floor. "Brother?" He began, "I never knew. In all honesty, I never hated you and I never wanted to harm you. I have never used my full attacks or speed. I knew you could dodge." He paused for a moment, "and I suppose I have never been fully apposed to having you as a brother. I trust you too. I enjoy having someone to protect but I know that you have my back, should anything go astray, which of course it won't as I am the GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Both brothers had tears welling up in their eye sockets and then they both burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. The first real happiness either had felt in their entire lives. They hugged and stood up. Papyrus, being a lot taller, lifted his brother off of the ground as they embraced.

"Oh and I always secretly enjoyed your stupid puns."

"Bro! How do I even respond to that! You are the best!" Sans laughed.

Papyrus put Sans back down and they both looked over at frisk. "Well, I suppose you're not that bad, human. You can stay here if you want. We'll take care of you."


	6. The Date

"Thank you Papyrus. But I have to go get everyone else to be friends again."

"Have fun with that. I don't think anyone will respond like Sans and I did. Trust me, it's not worth the effort."

Frisk stood up, feeling a little insulted. "Not worth the effort?" She began, "I've never thought of anyone as 'not worth the effort.' I know they love each other and I know I can help them, and I will. But I could use your help."

Papyrus looked at his brother who was still smiling, cheek bones tinted red from what he can only imagine is happiness or possibly embarrassment from the situation. He smiled down at him.

"What do you think we should do brother?"

Sans looked up, "help 'em of course."

Papyrus nodded, "I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. I mean it probably will. Undyne might kill us but I'll give it a shot. But first we should eat! It's dinner time! I'll make spaghetti!"

Frisk giggled, "yay! I love Papys spaghetti!"

This made Papyrus very proud and happy.

After they had eaten the spaghetti dinner, they made their way out into town. Many fights were started and ended by Frisks mercy. Jerry had gotten a few good shots in, surprisingly, but the trio remained strong. Frisk refused to let Papyrus and Sans fight even on her behalf and it seemed to calm some of the monsters down as they fought.

She was off on a new adventure, saving everyone again. She loved the feeling of excitement and pride she got as she worked.

It finally came down to Undyne and Alphys. She used similar tactics as before to get Undyne to like her and Alphys to stop fearing herself. They now cared for the human a fair bit but they certainly didn't admit that they liked each other.

She had the idea to try the date with Alphys again like in her world, that would hopefully bring the two to express their feelings.

"Papy, go get Undyne. Sans you set up a nice table in the garbage dump and I'll get Alphys."

By now, normal people would quit questioning her and her ideas but the brothers didn't seem to get the message. They both looked at her with confusion lining their face. 

"Kid what's going on in that little head of yours? I'm confused." Sans said. 

"Just do it. It worked in my world."

They shrugged and went their separate ways. She knocked on Alphys's door and invited her out. After a solid few minutes of waiting for her to get ready and walking to the garbage dump, they sat down at the table Sans had decorated with a few yellow flowers in a broken vase that didn't have water in it. 

"O-oh this is so n-nice. I-I've never seen anything nice l-like this." she said going red.

"Please sit down. Lets enjoy ourselves."

They sat down and waited for Papyrus and Undyne to show up. As if on cue, they walked past talking about something stupid. Undyne caught sight of the two at the table and stopped. 

"What's this? What's going on here?" she demanded.

"O-oh! U-Undyne! What are y-you doing here?"

"Walking with Papyrus. What are you doing?"

"W-we're on a d-date..."

"WHAT!?" Undyne screamed.

Frisk smiled. "What is it Undyne? It's not like you two are together, right?"

Undyne's right eye began to twitch. "N-no. We're not. Fine! Have your stupid date!"

Papyrus clued in to what Frisk was doing and he leaned in closer Undyne. "Well we better leave these two. Obviously it's meant to be. I mean, it's not like you like her right?" 

Undyne threw her hand down on the table spliting it clean in half. The yellow flowers flew in different directions and the already broken vase split into a large amount of shrapnel that too, flew through the air. 

"U-Undyne what a-are you doing?" Alphys cried. 

"I... Um... Never mind. I'll go." 

Undyne's face was going red. She started walking away but Alphys pulled her back. 

"I-I like y-you too." Alphys's face was ten times more red than Undyne's. "I never t-told you b-because... well... you always said that emotions make you w-weak and I thought you didn't f-feel the same. "

Undyne was taken back by the confession. Neither of them knew what to do or how to respond. Their faces grew more red by the second and they avoided eye contact with each other. Frisk nudged Undyne hoping to get a response. 

"W-Well... It's not always weakness I suppose." 

Frisk put their hands in one another and smiled up at them. They looked down at Frisk, then their hands and then each other. They both smiled pleasantly. 

"Want to go see Mettaton's new movie?" Alphys asked.

"I'd love to." Undyne replied, and they were off towards Hotlands. 

Frisk, Sans and Papyrus were left behind. "Good job kiddo." Sans smiled.


	7. The Way Home

Frisk felt very pleased with herself and all the good she had done. Most of the monsters she had met were now kind-hearted, nice people. They weren't perfect but they were certainly trying and that's all she could ask for. 

She had stayed with the monsters for almost a week now as Alphys tried to make her a way home. All of the monsters had been taking good care of her but now they were out for a final walk through Waterfall, Frisks favorite place for a scenic walk, before she went home. They stopped by the echo flowers that were repeating compliments and stories that other monsters had said as they passed by. 

"I've never heard the echo's say such nice things." Sans said and the echo flower beside him repeated his words a few times. 

"I haven't either. It's odd to hear such good things after so many years of hatred." Papyrus replied. Once again, the echo flower repeated the words it heard.

"I'm glad I could help." Frisk decided to lie down on the ground with her arms behind her head listening to the echos of herself and monsters. 

The brothers joined her on the cave floor in similar positions, their eyes fixed on the rock formations above them that were glimmering like stars, reflecting the beautiful blue glow from the water below. It was peaceful.

"So what now kid?" Sans asked. 

"I have to go home. They're probably worried about me." She replied. 

"I know. Well kid, we'll miss ya and we'll never forget what you did for us. None of us will." Sans smiled. 

"Come on guys. Lets finish our walk." She sat up and pulled them close, "I love you guys."

They hugged her back tightly and then continued on their walk towards Hotlands. They soon came up to the large white lab near the entrance to Hotlands and walked inside. Alphys was working on a machine similar to the one that Frisk had seen in her Alphys's lab. 

"Well Frisk, based on what you told me, this is what I think brought you here. I started working on this a while ago but I got bored. We never wanted to reset." she trailed off, thinking about something. 

"Thank you Alphys." Frisk hugged her. "I guess it's time to go home. Goodbye guys. I love you so much." They all embraced and Frisk noticed the tears in their eyes. "Don't cry guys. It'll be ok."

"It will be, thanks to you." Sans said.

"Alright. I-If you're r-ready to go home, s-step over there and I-I-I'll send you home."

Frisk nodded and stepped over to where Alphys told her to go. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other and back at her then stepped forwards. 

"Kid we got something for you before you go. "

They handed her a potted echo flower. The pot itself was decorated with pictures of the brothers as well as Undyne and Alphys that were obviously drawn by them. Underneath the pictures were their signatures. The flower inside of the pot was wilting a little bit. It wasn't repeating any of their words either. 

"I love it guys! But I think it's dying..."

"No. It'll get better as long as you water it. When you uproot an Echo, it'll wilt for a while but when it blooms again, it'll repeat the last thing it heard before it was uprooted, forever."

Frisk had tears in her eyes now, "what will it say when it's better?"

"Ah ah ah! It's a surprise. NEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed.

"I can't wai-" 

Frisk was interrupted by Undyne running in. 

"Human wait! You can't leave without saying goodbye to me!" 

Undyne lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly. When she was put back down, she gasped for breath. Undyne's grip was way to tight for a comfortable hug but she still loved it. 

"Of course Undyne. Bye-bye everyone. I'll miss you all."

They all waved goodbye and before Frisk knew it, she was back in her own universe. She was in Alphys's lab which was completely dark and quiet. The only light available was the faint glow of the echo flower in her hands. 

Suddenly, a beeping noise could be heard outside the lab as well as yelling from multiple people. The door was kicked in by someone wearing a pink knee high boot that she instantly recognized as Mettaton's metal leg. 

"Frisk! Darling are you in here?!" He turned on the light.

Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and Asgore ran into the lab. Mettatons chest was beeping and a red light was flashing from what she could only assume was a tracking device that Alphys had installed to find her.

"FRISK!" they all yelled in unison. 

They were all screaming different things, asking if she was OK or where she went. As everyone panicked, Frisk stayed relatively quiet. Her smile never faltered. 

"I'm fine. I met some new friends! I'll explain later." 

A few hours and a lengthy explanation later, the group were sitting, teary eyed in the interview room of a police station. The officer in charge of the missing person case they had filed when she first disappeared, was stunned by the things that the young child was saying and what she had done. After so long with the monster, knowing what they were capable of, he didn't doubt her story. 

"You've got an amazing kid here. You guys take good care of her."

"Do you think we aren't, Darling?" Mettaton questioned. 

"Never. Well I think you guys should go. I'll file this paperwork. You can go home."

They thanked him and went home. Frisk yawned, signalling that she was tired. The monsters said their goodbyes, hugging before they went, and finally separated. Sans, Papyrus and Toriel brought Frisk home. She was tucked into bed by Papyrus and Toriel and kissed goodnight. Sans walked into the room as they were on their way out. 

"Don't be long Sans. She's tired." Toriel said. 

"Don't worry Tori. I'm just saying goodnight. No Fluffy Bunny story tonight." Sans chuckled.

She smiled down at him and proceeded down the hallway. Sans walked into the bedroom where Frisk was warmly tucked under the blankets.

"Hey kiddo. Ready for bed?" He said as he sat down on the bed by her feet. 

"Yep! I missed you Sans. But other you was cool too." She giggled. 

He was smiling as usual but she could tell that he was happier than he normally was. Happy for her safety and happy for her return. 

"Kid, I'm proud of you. You never give up and I'm proud of all you've done." 

"Thanks Sans. I'm just trying to make the world, well, all worlds a better place."

"I know," he pressed his teeth to her forehead in an effort to give her a goodnight kiss. He walked back over to her door and stopped. He knocked on the door. "Knock, knock."

She giggled, "who's there?"

"Olive"

"Olive who?"

"Olive you, kiddo."

And with that terrible pun, he turned off the light and was gone. She was left, surrounded by a complete, familiar area shrouded in darkness. She was happy to be back. The glowing Echo Flower was over on the window sill across her room. It was slowly gaining its rich blue colour back. Suddenly it broke the silence, muttering a quiet but distinguishable, "we love you!" that she instantly recognized as her friends from the other universe. The reassuring voices of her knew friends, despite the distance between her and them, helped rock her to sleep.


	8. Epilogue

Sans, the one in the universe that was not hers, was standing outside his small home with Papyrus at his side, watching the sunrise and listening to their own potted Echo Flower. Frisks tender voice rang out in the quiet garden, soothing all living things in the vicinity.

It had been a year since the girl had touched their lives and changed their hearts. Looking back, it was all too obvious to Sans that the girl who had traveled a million miles to save everyone, was the most important person in monster history and as it stood, one of the most important people he had ever met. 

He looked over to his brother who stood beside him. Now, all anger and hatred that once consumed them, was gone and in its place, love and compassion stood its ground. 

"You ready bro?" 

"I am. Let's make this right."

They met up with the others at Alphys's lab. She had been working on a reset button that would allow them to go back to before the humans had all been killed and before their Frisk had given up and best of all, it would allow them to keep their memories so they wouldn't revert back to their evil ways. 

"A-Are you all ready?" Alphys asked.

"You know it." Sans replied.

And with the push of a button, they were all back in the underground before all of the suffering began, ready to undo all of the wrong doings and finally make peace.


End file.
